MARRIAGE
by newtonslaw
Summary: 'it was then did I spend the next few months fending off the male population of doctors(vultures) from giving her a 'ride' home. Persistent bastards. And if she'll have me, then till death do us part.'


**MARRIAGE**

It's not all rainbows and sunshine. Marriage, that is. Love just isn't enough sometimes. It gets even more complicated when you're marrying a doctor. Sacrifices and compromises need to be made, and accepting each other regardless of whatever ridiculous faults that we may have. It is basically a give and take relationship. Easier said than done. Knowing that your significant other has so much responsibility and is regarded so highly, it's unnerving. Saving lives, that's what she does. It's kind of like marrying a superhero. I sometimes wonder why she agreed to marry me. And sometimes, I wonder if she can read my mind, because she answers me. When she speaks, all doubts disappear and all I see, hear, _**feel**_ is her. And when I close _**my**_ eyes, all I see are hers. Those beautiful beautiful eyes.

We're getting married this year, in June, on the 15th. She wanted it to be on that day since it would be 'auspicious' for us and I didn't have the heart to tell her how ridiculous that sounded. So I just smiled for her. When we agreed to tie the knot, I didn't propose to her. We just decided we were and I slipped a ring on her. Simple.

There were some minor setbacks, back when we were dating. I had a hard time, those few months. But it was worth it._** She's worth it**_.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, what're you doing here?" she said looking flustered, "did something happen?" "I'm here to pick you up." I muttered. It was late and I was tired, I came straight after finishing my lectures at the university. She gave an exasperated sigh, "you really didn't have to, one of the guys offered me a ride."

'one of the guys', that was the reason why I wanted to pick her up. Vultures, all of them. Waiting, just waiting for their chance. As if I'd let them. "It's fine, just hurry up." I told her. "Alright, give me five." She nodded. When she came up there was this 'doctor' that was overly friendly with her in my opinion. My eyes narrowed, I couldn't believe it. Here I was less than six feet away and the dude had the balls to make a move on her. I scoffed; he was laying it on thick. When I decided that I had enough, I honked the car and he got the message. Finally.

"Sakura, who was that?" I asked her after we exited the hospital premises. "oh, just a colleague. Why?" I ignored her question and pressed on, "so, is he always that friendly?" "Hmmm? They all are I guess.". "They? What do you mean they?" it was then did I spend the next few months fending off the male population of doctors(vultures) from giving her a 'ride' home. Persistent bastards.

"I think you should tell them to stop giving you free rides, I'm more than capable of sending you back home." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "really now? As much as I appreciate that, I can get back myself thankyouverymuch." "Hn, and I have a car." She shot me a dirty look, "and I have legs, why are you even bringing this up? It's not like it's a big deal." I tried my best, I really did to keep from shaking her and slapping her silly. Those cocky bastards think they have a better chance since, well they're doctors. Well guess what, I'm an Uchiha. U.C.H.I.H.A. sucks for them.

That calmed me down enough to say, "Those bastards need to learn to back off, you could just ignore them. Completely." She stared at me and then scowled, "so let me get this straight. _**You**_, are telling _**me**_ to avoid my colleagues just because they might be interested in me? God, where's the trust?" her voice rose, "what about you, huh? All your students go gaga over you, it's not like I'm chasing them around with a broom." I was tired, really tired. "Just ignore them, half way. And_** I'll**_ be the one sending you home. End of story." She huffed, "fine. but I'm making appearances just to keep those harpies away."

And appear she did, knowing they wouldn't be able to compete with a professional, the hype died down. Not that it bothered me in the first place. As for the bastards, well they got part of the message. I'm still fending them off. Hopefully all this shenanigans will end once we're married, but somehow I doubt it.

* * *

Marriage is no joke. It's takes a lot of hard work and dedication for it to grow. _**I **_am willing to drive her home at crazy hours. _**I**_ put up with a sleep deprived hormonal female. _**I**_ make sure she eats and when she studies for an exam, _**I **_make sure she gets there on time. And someday, when we have kids of our own _**I'll **_make sure it works out. _**Because she's worth it. **_I don't know what she sees in me, but I love _**her. **_Not because she's a doctor, not because she's crazy beautiful, but because she makes me want to _**be**_ a better person. When I'm around her, I feel as though I can do anything. Run, fly, soar. Whenever I see her I feel as though I'm weightless and I can't help laughing. _**I LOVE HER. **_And if she'll have me, then till death do us part.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **SO, THIS IS BASED ON A REAL STORY. MY WONDERFUL COUSIN IS GETTING MARRIED AND I AM SO EXCITED FOR HER! SHE IS SOMEONE I ASPIRE TO BE (DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR) SO THAT'S WHY I FELT SO INCLINED TO WRITE IT OUT. HER FIANCEE IS ACTUALLY A SPORTS LECTURER, AND CAN APPARENTLY PLAY MOST SPORTS WELL. THERE'S ACTUALLY ANOTHER FUNNY STORY BUT IT SEEMED IRRELEVANT SO I DIDN'T BOTHER INCLUDING IT. WISHING EVERYONE A HAPPY 2013 AND MAY IT BE AWESOME. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL I DID WAS PEN THE STORY DOWN.


End file.
